


The First Step(s), Part 3

by necessarioPeculiare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, rwbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarioPeculiare/pseuds/necessarioPeculiare
Summary: Weiss understands that she and Ruby are raising wonderful children.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 18





	The First Step(s), Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelia-yap](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amelia-yap).



> Ruby and Weiss' children are @amelia-yap's OCs. I got to name the elder sibling, and I felt like I should write something featuring the little girl. This was written almost a month ago, I believe.
> 
> Regardless, go check out Amelia's work on Tumblr. She pumps out cute, silly, and even angsty Whiterose art on a daily basis.

Ruby plopped herself down on the couch with the grace of a Goliath. She let out an exhausted sigh and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. A quick, narrow side-way glance from her wife, sitting next to her with the poise of an ivory statue and holding a small book in her hand, was all it took to convince her to turn the volume down by a full order of magnitude.

Weiss stayed quiet for a few moments, allowing the silver-eyed woman to relax, silently taking the chance to calmly look at her. Ruby’s disheveled hair and sprawled position clashed in her mind with the precision the girl displayed when handling Crescent Rose; but Weiss had come to understand and eventually accept that her wife was the sharpest of wolves on the battlefield, but a clumsy puppy at best off of it. Long before they married and had children.

She also admittedly found it endearing, but she’d rather get a scar on her own right eye than say that out loud.

After allowing herself to quickly run her eyes up the full length of Ruby’s toned but slim body, Weiss put her book down on her lap and spoke.

“...I hear no screaming. Did you really manage to put her to sleep that fast? Impressive.”

“She _isn’t_ sleeping. I think it’s time we admit that despite being three, that girl has the energy of a five-year-old… at the very least. She clearly doesn’t need naps,” Ruby explained, the last couple of words merging with a yawn, very uncharacteristic for the energetic reaper in the early afternoon.

Understanding that her wife was simply too tired to wage her now year-long crusade against Spina, Weiss put her book on the arm of the couch and quickly stood to intervene before the worst happened. But Ruby immediately lifted her arm and held her by the sleeve.

“Weeeiiisss…” the puppy howled, “Stay here with me for a bit… I want to cuddle,” she pleaded, her messy hair suddenly helping her look the part of an abandoned cub despite her age. Her silver eyes upturned, begging for affection. Weiss turned the other way to simulate unbent willpower and, most importantly, to hide the furious blush that had overtaken her entire face.

“She will once again pillage the cookie jar, and we are going to have to sleep in sheets sodden with your tears. I’m not letting that happen again.” _And I can’t bear to see you cry, even if it’s just for some_ _darned_ _cookies._

“It’s okay!” Ruby assured, “Osiria woke up a minute ago. Spina is with him.”

“...Oh.”

Her fears assuaged, Weiss sat back down on the couch. If there was something about their precious little thorn that always surprised them more than her precocious energy and thinking, it was the way Spina employed the latter to look out for her younger sibling despite being only three herself. Therefore, in the safety of their home, Ruby and Weiss could trust Spina not to use her early wits to wreak destruction upon their abode so long as Osiria needed a little attention.

“...Sometimes I worry about Spina. I’m happy that she is already growing up, but this seems way too fast. I can’t help but fear that it might be because of me,” Weiss accidentally thought out loud, her left hand unconsciously reaching up to brush her scar.

“Weiss,” Ruby immediately replied, her voice deadly serious, but her face suddenly comically close to the former heiress’, “you are being paranoid-y again. And, you hug _either_ of them more than you hug me,” she lamented, puffing her cheeks out adorably. “I demand hug equality.”

 _I watched this_ _thing_ _drive a scythe_ _through five Beow_ _olve_ _s_ _at once_ _with black gore splattered all over her fac_ _e just the other day…_

Her worries forgotten, Weiss’ hand left her eye to quickly cover her mouth, trying to hide a very dumb grin forced upon her by the duality of Ruby’s demeanor. “I-I do suppose she could share as much as one fourth of her DNA with your sister. I just hope she won’t start punching through anything that bothers her sibling just like Yang does.”

“Hey! Yang is _cool._ ”

“Like the burning pits of Hell.”

“...Mean,” Ruby said but relented, letting her head fall on Weiss’ lap.

“You’re heavy,” Weiss complained as her hand betrayed her once again, reaching under Ruby’s head to gently scratch her nape. A few minutes thus passed in blissful silence, with Weiss refusing to make eye contact with her own wife.

It was their little thorn that broke the stillness.

“Mama! Mamas! Look, look!” Spina’s voice beckoned the couple’s attention, sounding even more excited than usual. Ruby, suddenly fearing to have overestimated Osiria’s influence over their older sister, immediately petal-burst off the couch to assess the gravity of the situation, leaving Weiss to choke on rose petals for a few seconds.

“R-Ruby Ro—, _”_ she coughed out a particularly large petal, “Ruby Rose! I think we agr—” A squeal interrupted her, one so high pitched that it made her question which one of them had actually practiced opera singing before.

“Weiss, Weiss! WEISS! Look!” Weiss heard, before seeing the red missile coming back for her.

_Oh no…_

Next thing she knew, she was inside the vortex herself. She barely had a fraction of an instant to blush at the sight of Ruby’s naked body before she was slammed onto the floor half a room forward, landing miraculously on her feet. She was about to turn back and scold Ruby for the rough use of her Semblance, but her eyes were faster at registering their children.

And her heart melted at the sight.

“Look, look Mama Weiss!” Spina kept saying. She was walking backwards, slowly and carefully. Osiria’s hands were barely pressing onto their sister’s open palms…

Osiria was walking their first steps, aided by Spina.

Weiss had to employ all of her willpower to avoid making a couple of long strides, stoop down and hug them both tight. She wanted to watch them for a few seconds more, with Ruby now letting out a continuous but lower squeal right next to her.

Osiria wasn’t making a single sound. _Is_ _he_ _concentrating? Is_ _he_ _okay? Is_ _he_ _getting tired? Are_ _his_ _legs still too we_ — The torrent of apprehension was stemmed by the combined effect of Ruby hugging her from behind, her head resting over Weiss’ shoulder, and little Osiria’s face turning just a little to unequivocally _smile_ at her.

For a moment, before going back to dedicating her full attention to her younger sibling, Spina looked back at Weiss, too, with a big, proud smile on her little face. Weiss let a dumb but genuine, sweet and unfiltered smile light up her face.

Spina was growing up just right.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about Osiria's gender: they are more of a "he", but prefer (or will come to prefer) gender-neutral pronouns. They are however still one year old here, so I highly doubt they have been able to express this preference to their parents; hence Ruby and Weiss using he/him.


End file.
